


Meet Javier Fernandez, Aerobics Instructor

by jake_is_my_name



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake_is_my_name/pseuds/jake_is_my_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a figure skater, you cannot underestimate the importance of getting into character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Javier Fernandez, Aerobics Instructor

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill my prompt with something that's... you know, not this. For some reason all I want to do lately is write crack.

“Ah, Mr. Fernandez?”

Javier looked up from where he was packing his things into his duffel bag. “Yes?”

“Thank you very much for the lesson today.” The man bowed down so low that he was nearly parallel to the ground, giving Javier a full view of his back in that white tank top. “ _Arigatou gozaimasu_.”

Ah, that’s right. This was the new Japanese student who had signed up two weeks ago. Javier had noticed him in the last couple of classes. Svelte and flexible, but he was shy and preferred to stay in the back of the classroom.

“You’re welcome. Yuzuru, right?”

Yuzuru had a very fetching blush. “You remembered.”

“Of course I remember you,” Javier said. “I also remember you forget to pay at the door last time. How can I help remind you? Do you need to be… punished?”

_Yuzuru made a face. “I don’t want that right now.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“I want you to be the nice teacher who helps me.”_

_“I can be a nice teacher who helps you by spanking.”_

_Yuzuru put his foot down. “This is my turn! You can do whatever in your turn.”_

_“Okay, Yuzu. I remind you what you say next time.”_

_“Is it that sailor fuku I find in your closet? I don’t mind to wear that.”_

_“… I’m not saying. It’s a surprise.”_

_“Sure, Javi. Hey, are we doing this?!”_

Javier coughed. “Like I said, of course I remember. You are in my favorite class. I notice you all the time.”

“Oh!” Yuzuru put his hands to his face. “I’m so embarrassed! You must notice I’m not very good.” 

“No, no, you do well. Very well.” Javier let his eyes trail down Yuzuru’s body. 

“No, some exercises I do not understand. Like the one with that leg and you look like a horse,” Yuzuru said. “You go too fast for me. Maybe show me again slower?”

Javier smiled knowingly. “Sure. I show you slower.” He laid the mat out between them. “Why don’t you get into position? On your knees first.”

Yuzuru knelt in front of Javier on the mat, looking up at him. “Like this?”

“Mm-hm. Now down on your hands. Get on all fours.”

“Is this okay?” Yuzuru asked, sounding a little breathless.

“Very nice,” Javier said, coming around behind Yuzuru to get a better view. “Now take off your pants.” 

_“He would not say that!”_

_“I just thought I help it go faster.”_

_“No going faster! He is a patient gentleman.”_

_“Okay, okay… hey, what do you mean ‘he’! Who are you thinking of!”_

_“I am thinking of you! But not you! The person you play!”_

_“Are you saying I’m not a patient gentleman?”_

_“Well, a patient gentleman would not tell me to take off my pants.”_

_“Yes. He would take them off for you.”_

_“…”_

_“No? Not funny?”_

_“… are we still doing this?!”_

“Sorry, I’m talking to myself. What I mean is, lift your leg up at a hundred and twenty degree angle, so that it is slightly above your back.”

Yuzuru put on an adorably confused look. “Oh, my English not very good yet. Can you show me with your body?”

“Of course I show you.” Javier knelt down beside Yuzuru and, taking his ankle into both hands, gently lifted his leg up into the air. He stood up and hovered above Yuzuru, slotting the other man’s back between his legs.

“Let me help you align your hands,” Javier purred, and leaned down to place his hands over Yuzuru’s.

But then his foot slipped, and the two of them tumbled onto the mat. Javier's compact frame landed directly on top of Yuzuru's slimmer build, knocking the wind slightly out of him.

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” Javier cried. He propped himself up on his elbows. “Are you okay? You need Band-Aid? Lollipop?”

_Yuzuru burst out laughing underneath him._

_Javier suppressed a sigh. “What now?”_

_“The teacher would not offer me a lollipop.”_

_“You’re the one who want ‘nice teacher.’”_

_“I want nice sexy teacher, not nice kindergarten teacher.”_

_“I’m trying my best, Yuzu. Why not you just give me a script so I know what you want?”_

_“… Just say, ‘Let me help you up.’”_

“Let me help you up,” Javier offered generously.

“Thank you, Mr. Fernandez,” Yuzuru breathed. “But I think this is perfect position for me.”

_“… uh… can I kiss you now, or…?”_

Yuzuru pulled him down and laid one on him. His neck snug in the warm curve of his lover’s arm, Javier smiled and melted into his hold.

**

Javier woke up without Yuzuru in his arms, and his head immediately swiveled around to find him. He noticed the light underneath the bathroom door. “Yuzuru? You changing back? I am a total gentleman, so I won’t charge you for that extra lesson.” When he heard no response, Javier frowned. “Yuzuru? Are we still doing this?”

The bathroom door banged open. Yuzuru put his foot up on the jamb, displaying his knee-high sock-covered legs, complete with white and blue sailor fuku and tiny red-ribboned pigtails that would look ridiculous on anybody Javier wasn’t hopelessly besotted with already.

“Am I late again, Fernandez-sensei?” Yuzuru cooed, his lips drawn in a glossy pink pucker. “Do you need to see me after class?”

Javier was biting his lip. “Oh.” 

Yuzuru stood up, sobering. “What’s wrong? Too much? You want shy blushing student?”

“No, it’s just…” Javier scratched his head. “I wanted to be the one to wear that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And he did. And it was, of course, fabulous.


End file.
